To Meet Once More, for the First Time
by TimeGhost823
Summary: To Alucard, Mina had always been the woman who had stolen his heart. Now on a mission he finds her reborn. Or has he? Perhaps they are really meeting for the first time. Rated for Smut, Gore and Alucard being Alucard.
1. NOTICE

IMPORTANT NOTICE!

To Meet Once more is going on Hiatus, pending rewrite. IT IS NOT OVER! I will re-upload all the chapters once I have them written again. Please be patient. I really wasn't expecting so many followers so I kinda half assed it, well no more! I will write it again and write it better, so wish me luck!

~TG


	2. Prologue

Prologue: Things Best Left forgotten

"She will never be yours count!"

"Monster!"

"Leave her be!"

Voices, too many voices. His Mina, so close, he could almost reach her. A white gloved hand reached out in the darkness, reaching for her shining light.

"She has left this place, never to return!"

Ruby eyes flew wide as she faded away and the cursed sealed blossomed on the back of the white gloves, a stake driven through his heart.

"You are Nothing."

* * *

><p><p>

The ancient vampire woke with a start, cold blood dripping down his cheeks as he quickly surveyed his empty chambers

'A dream, just a dream...'

He sighed and fell back in his chair, the blood soaking back into his skin. Why now of all times did he have to remember Her? Nothing good came off it. One hand idly scratched the old scar on his chest where the stake had pierced. Even after so many years the scar remained, and would remain until he was free from the curse binding him to the Hellsing bloodline.

His Master's call jerked him out of his melancholy and he smirked, grabbing his hat, placing it on his head before drifting out the door with a smirk. Time to hunt.

* * *

><p><p>

A/N: I'm so sorry! I know I've been taking forever but life has been hell. New school, I just got fired (which freed up time for me to start writing again), my grandmother is going through kidney failure and refusing dialysis, and my mom could be going to jail. Needless to say, it's been a right fucking hell, but I will get back to writing this story if it kills me. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up in a couple hours. Also if anyone speaks Romanian HELP ME! Google translate sucks!


	3. Chapter 1

A/N: Gah! Has it really been that long since I updated?! Fudge, I'm horrible with this aren't I? Some good news though, my Mom isn't going to be spending 20 years in jail (yay), I'm back in school, and I have a new job that is giving me some overtime. Now I just need to spend less time on youtube and League of Legends and more time writing.

* * *

><p><strong>Ch 1: An Old Face<strong>

Rain pattered down from gloomy skies as an occasional rumble of thunder rolled through the city. The atmosphere was gloomy, much like the scene inside the small park. Red and blue lights flashed, reflecting off the windows of nearby shops. Police swarmed the scene like a hive of bees, quickly setting up tents and tarps to preserve any evidence, including large lights being propped up to illuminate the scene. Another car pulled up, an older detective stepping out, and glanced at the scene before glancing to one of the forensic agents.

"When was it called in?" He demanded.

"Just about an hour ago. Just like the other three girls," he answered pale. "What...what could do that to a person?" The agent demanded and the detective sighed.

"Sorry, that's out of our jurisdiction."

The man's eyes widened and he went a shade paler, "What? Out of our Jurisdiction?! Like national security or CIA or-"

"Kid, just stop worrying about it," the detective said, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it. "She'll be here soon enough anyway."

The agent nodded and backed away to one of the tents as a Bentley pulled up to the curb, an older gentleman stepping out and opening an umbrella before the passenger stepped out and calmly walked towards the scene with her driver sheltering her from the rain.

Icy blue eyes locked onto the detective and thin lips curled into a smirk, "Gregson, I wasn't expecting you here."

Gregson shrugged, "Chief thought it'd be best to have you working with a familiar face. I see the...gentleman in red isn't with you tonight."

"He'll be joining us shortly. The body?" She asked.

"Right this way Sir Hellsing," he said turning on heel and leading her to the tent.

"Just like all the others, drained till there was nothing left," he said pushing aside the tent flap and holding it open for her.

Integra huffed and stepped inside, looking down at the body, or what was left. A husk stared up, skin pale and drawn over the joints, lips peeled back from the gums, eye sockets hollow and mouth open in a wordless scream. Hard to believe this mummy had been a twenty year old young woman just hours before.

"Who found her?" Integra demanded, holding her hand out for a cigar.

Walter carefully placed one in her fingers and Gregson lit the end, "Jogger. He heard the scream and found her like this. We've spoken to him, but so far no leads."

Integra took a long draw from the cigar, flicking the ash into a small tin on a nearby table. "I see. Document everything. I expect a full report by tomorrow."

Gregson nodded, "Of course Sir. pardon me for asking but...do you have any idea what could have done this?"

Integra glanced back at the body, eyes coolly taking in every detail. "At the moment, no. Until then, I'll have my best man keep an eye on the area."

Gregson went pale, "With all due respect Sir, I can assign some officers here instead, there's really no need to-"

"Gregson," Integra interrupted, "I understand you want to keep the situation under your control, but as of now this is no longer under YOUR control, it is under mine, and I will assign whomever I see fit to. Is that understood?" She demanded with a cold glare.

He gulped and slowly bowed his head in defeat, "Yes Sir."

"Good, you can still assign some men to keep an eye on the area during the day if you wish, but given the creatures hunting patterns it will do little good," she said casting a glance at him. "Now if you'll excuse me."

Turning on heel she strolled out of the tent and back to the Bentley where he was waiting, hat pulled down over his head as the rain merely bounced and slithered down his coat.

"Alucard..." Integra said looking at him and he smirked, fangs glinting in the cold evening light.

"So, I finally get to have some fun then?"

"Don't go overboard, find this thing and silence it. I will have no more deaths," she ordered.

"Of course Master," he said eyes peeking at the scene over his glasses. "It may take quite some time, given the span between feedings."

"There are several restaurants in the nearby vicinity, I'm sure you can occupy yourself while you wait," Integra said. "And no, you can't terrify the staff."

The old vampire smirked, "My Master, so cruel."

"I'm serious Alucard," she growled. "You are to remain as inconspicuous as possible, is that understood?"

"Perfectly," he said taking off his hat and bowing his head with a crazed grin.

Integra smirked, "Good, now Search and Destroy."

Alucard beamed, red eyes burning with glee, "Yes, My Master!"

* * *

><p>AN: I know, no Carry yet; but don't worry she'll be in the next chapter, I promise. Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye!

B/N: I did the best I could. What a mess, ghost. Why you no like periods?


End file.
